


Meet Me In The Middle

by ididntwritethatline



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Season 7 Spoilers, just read it.... you'll see, just thought that scene was so beautiful, krolia's more just mentioned than a part of it, so I decided to add on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntwritethatline/pseuds/ididntwritethatline
Summary: Keith was tired.That's all he could think about as he stood next to his mother at his father's grave. From traveling through space to fighting the Galra, Keith could admit to himself for the first time that he was truly exhausted.As Keith looked around him, at the graves surrounding his father, he saw a figure behind him. Watching him. He slowly stepped away from Krolia, letting her grieve in peace, and approached them. It was Acxa.orKeith finally bonds with Acxa in the strangest place but finds what he might have been looking for all along.





	Meet Me In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> I finished season 7 and immediately knew this was something I HAD to expand on. It's just such an interesting concept, and I'm really excited to see where it goes!
> 
> Enjoy!

Keith was tired.

That's all he could think about as he stood next to his mother at his father's grave. From traveling through space to fighting the Galra, Keith could admit to himself for the first time that he was truly exhausted.

As Keith looked around him, at the graves surrounding his father, he saw a figure behind him. Watching him. He slowly stepped away from Krolia, letting her grieve in peace, and approached them. It was Acxa.

"What are you doing here?" Keith asked.

"I just thought I would keep watch on you," Acxa said, her long hair falling in her face. "This is a great place, it's beautiful."

"It's a graveyard."

"I don't know what that is, but I am sure it is an honorable location."

Keith was so confused. He had barely connected with Acxa in the past years. He maybe saw her three times, with both of them repaying a debt. The last thing he remembers is them holding hands for some reason.

"Why are you here?" Keith asked.

"I wanted to talk to you," Acxa took a deep breath and stared into Keith's eyes."It is important."

"Alright.."

Acxa nervously looked away, but she took a step closer to Keith. "I like you. I think you're very admirable. You saved my life and I saved yours, but I do not feel as if I have a debt to owe you. I would like to, as earthlings say, "date" you."

Keith's eyes went wide. Acxa? Asking him out? He had never experienced something like this before. At the Garrison he didn't want to be involved with other people in that way, and it wasn't like there was much time for romance in space and with the Blade.

He felt something in his chest, a fire that he had never felt before. Maybe this was his chance, to finally connect to someone like this. To truly tell someone how he really feels. He had been hiding it for so long, but now, with Acxa here, maybe he could finally admit it to her. Tell her what he's wanted to all along.

"I'm gay."

".... oh."

"As in, I like men. Not women, or I guess aliens that are coded like women? It's kind of confusing since we're not exactly sure if you all conform to the gender binary. It's never been that clear."

"I see." Acxa nervously took a step back from Keith.

"So yeah. I'm just going to go back to my mom who is grieving my dead father- since we were kind of bonding and for some reason you thought it was a good idea to be here. You can keep staring at me if you want to, but I would prefer you didn't because that's kind of weird."

"Yes. That sounds preferable"

"Yeah...."

Acxa quickly left the graveyard and Keith went back to Krolia, and they were actually able to grieve over Texas since he never had an established name.

 

The Not-Heterosexual End

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I just love heterosexuality, don't you? Truly breathtaking. They were so DEVELOPED in the previous seasons that is just came NATURALLY to write this. :)
> 
> Anyways, this ship can rot. Keith is gay and Acxa is literally a clone of his design. Can we please have our female characters be respected and not turned into romantic objects? Thanks. Also season 7........ what even were you.
> 
> Is it ironic that my first work on here is me being ironic and bitter? Probably. I also wanted to just have it be obviously fake at first but... thought it would be funnier to sound super serious at first laksjdf
> 
> Anyways, leave a kudos (if you like) to get this to the top of this damn ship because I think that'd be hilarious alsdkfj
> 
> Follow me @etherealklance on tumblr and twitter for more bitterness!


End file.
